Otra Noche mas Natsuki no esta
by Marcedhampir777
Summary: Songfic de la canción "Laura no esta" de Nek, a veces simplemente lo que mas queremos en el mundo, no puede estar a tu lado.


Mai HiME pertenece a Sunrise.

la canción "Laura no esta" pertenece a quien le pertenezca.

Por otro lado, este es el primer fanfic que escribo para publicar, tengo la sensación de que sera el único xD

Si logras terminar de leer, nos vemos abajo que comentare algo mas :D

* * *

Otra noche más, solo otra más, es mi credo, mi manera de sobrevivir día a día, pensaran que soy patética, pues no muchos notan ni notaran lo patética que soy, como siempre tengo mi mascara de tranquila perfección.

Cuál era el nombre de esta chica que me acompaña esta noche, no lo recuerdo, pero no es importante solo necesito una manera de olvidarla, al fin y al cabo Natsuki se fue…

Llegamos al motel, no recuerdo muy bien el viaje, esta vez bebí más de lo que debía, pero supongo que tomamos un taxi, ella es bastante directa, no como Natsuki, me besa de manera posesiva. Llegamos a la habitación, me lanza sobre la cama, enciende el televisor, y la música comienza a sonar, quien diría lo oportuna que es esa canción.

Que irónica existencia la mía, tenía que ser esa canción, no sé si llorar o reír.

_Laura no está_

_Laura se fue_

_Laura se escapa de mi vida_

Natsuki te fuiste, escapaste de mi vida, asumiendo que lo mejor era que te alejes, supongo que era mejor para ti, porque para mí solo fue dolor y sufrimiento.

Esta muchacha está avanzando rápido, me besa el cuello como si no hubiera mañana, es posible que no tenga otra oportunidad de hacerlo luego que esta noche termine. Pero por encima de eso, ¿tiene que ser tan torpe? Los botones de mi blusa salen disparados en direcciones aleatorias, creo que comienza a notar que no estoy participando en el juego, me mira suplicante

-Ara… Ara… tal vez podríamos ir un poco más lento… - susurro lo más sensual que puedo manteniendo mi sonrisa falsa, ella no parece engañada, se aparta un poco, creo que estoy demasiado ebria para lograr sonreír como es preciso… mirando ahora a esta niña, creo que la vi alguna vez, creo que fue la que casi se hace golpear con Natsuki, ahora entiendo la duda en su mirada, ella conoce mi historia, indirectamente pero sabe porque tiene permitido estar esta noche aquí.

-¿Porque?

_y tú que si estás,_

_preguntas porqué_

_la amo a pesar de las heridas_

Sonrío irónicamente esta vez, ¿que puedo responder a eso? ¿Porque la amo? … porque es lo más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida… respuesta algo patética para alguien que quedo abandonada…

_lo ocupa todo su recuerdo_

_no consigo olvidar_

_el peso de su cuerpo_

Supongo que mi sonrisa le hizo recordar que esta es su mejor oportunidad para tenerme, o largarse de una vez, y olvidar que alguna vez tuvo oportunidad. Vuelve a recostarse sobre mí, para robarme otro beso, esta vez intenta ir despacio, le correspondo lo mejor que puedo, pero todo en mi ser grita que el cuerpo que esta sobre mí, no es el de Natsuki

_Laura no está_

_eso lo sé_

_y no la encontraré_

_en tu piel_

De alguna manera logro hacerle entender que quiero que se quite la blusa, quedando en bra blanco, exactamente el modelo preferido de Natsuki, intento imaginar que esos senos son los suyos, quito ese último obstáculo, piel blanca, preciosa piel blanca, beso sus senos con hambre, la muchacha gime sin poder evitarlo, al menos una de nosotras está disfrutando esto, mis labios reclaman, este no es el sabor de la piel de Natsuki, ni es la temperatura correcta, ella siempre esta fría, no como esta niña que está sumamente caliente.

_es enfermizo,_

_sabes que no quisiera_

_besarte a ti pensando en ella_

Me alejo de esos senos, recostándome contra la cama, ella toma mi movimiento como una invitación, me quita el bracier, y me besa mientras sostiene mi seno con una mano, suspiro entre sus labios, estoy segura de que ella lo confundirá con un gemido, suspiro nuevamente, no es Natsuki. Pero llego el momento, necesito una tregua entre tanto dolor, por una noche, me entregare a este cuerpo, me entregare a esta mujer que me besa entregándome cada sentimiento que guarda por mi.

_esta noche inventaré una tregua_

_ya no quiero pensar más_

_contigo olvidaré su ausencia_

Esta vez soy yo la que besa, ella corresponde, cambio posiciones en la cama, sobre ella le acaricio la beso apasionadamente, hoy todo lo que quiero es fundirme en la pasión, en el placer carnal, hoy es una excelente noche para el placer.

_y si te como a besos,_

_tal vez la noche sea más corta,_

_no lo sé yo solo no me basto,_

_quédate y lléname su espacio,_

_quédate, quédate_

La muchacha gime con cada una de mis caricias, está felizmente perdida en su placer, por favor, quédate hoy, se mía pequeña, hoy me entregare a ti como no lo he hecho desde hace meses…

_Laura se fue, no dijo adiós_

_dejando rota mi pasión,_

_Laura quizá ya me olvidó_

_y otro rozó su corazón_

Natsuki… será que te entregaste a Takeda-kun, ahora será el, quien disfrute de tus caricias, lo único que puedo pensar es tu nombre, Natsuki, nunca pensé que te perdería así…

_y yo sólo sé decir su nombre_

_no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío_

_quién me abrigará este frío_

De nuevo estoy con la espalda sobre la cama, intente perderme entre las caricias, pero me perdí entre mis recuerdos, miro nuevamente a la niña, sería bueno recordar tu nombre, pero sinceramente el único nombre que puedo recordar es el suyo… Natsuki. No importa, tomo el rostro de la pequeña entre mis manos, la aproximo a mí, beso esos suaves labios, hoy me perderé entre estos labios, esta decidido.

_y si te como a besos, tal vez_

_la noche sea más corta,_

_no lo sé_

_yo sólo no me basto,_

_quédate_

_y lléname su espacio,_

_quédate, quédate_

Tengo la sensación de que la pequeña se perdió entre sus pensamientos, lo se pequeña, es difícil para ti, aunque no me conoces, me amas, pero yo no puedo olvidarla, no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, o de este roto corazón, pero juguemos un par de horas, permíteme que te quiera unas cuantas horas, disfrutemos juntas esta noche, seguramente será la primera y única noche que me tendrás, aprovecha pequeña, en la mañana me perderás...

_puede ser difícil para ti_

_pero no puedo olvidarla_

_creo que es lógico,_

_por más que yo intente escaparme_

_ella está_

_unas horas jugaré a quererte_

_pero cuando vuelva a amanecer_

_me perderás para siempre_

La atraigo, y besos sus labios, beso su cuello, sé que te duele que te utilice, también me duele hacerlo, lo siento pequeña, soy una persona desagradable, supongo que Natsuki logro ver eso en mí, y es la razón de su abandono, pero tú, pequeña, tienes la esperanza de hacerme sentir algo, tus manos se mueven en mi cuerpo, sonrío, no precisamente por satisfacción o felicidad, pero eres tan tierna pequeña, te beso con más pasión, te doy permiso para que toques todo lo que quieras.

_y si te como a besos sabrás_

_lo mucho que me duele_

_este dolor_

_no encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor_

_de los sueños que Laura me robó_

_si me enredo en tu cuerpo_

_sabrás_

_que sólo Laura es dueña_

_de mi amor no encontraré en tu abrazo_

_el sabor de los besos que Laura_

_me robó_

_me robó._

Perdón pequeña, esta mujer está sumamente lastimada, Natsuki me robo el alma, la felicidad, solo queda en mí, este gran vacío, esta soledad y mi increíble soberbia, te estoy haciendo mía, te tomo como si fueras mía, mis manos se mueven solas, saben exactamente lo que excita a una mujer, pero no es la mujer que yo quisiera tocar, Natsuki es mi dueña, dueña de mi amor, ella es mi todo, pero Natsuki no está, Natsuki se fue, Natsuki se escapa de mi vida…

* * *

Quisiera afirmar que este es el inicio de un fanfic largo, pero he de admitir que fue solo cosa de un par de minutos, estoy deprimida, mi novia me abandono, y necesitaba una manera de expresarme.

Este Fic es mas para mi que para gustar a los demás pero espero sinceramente que a alguien le guste, tal vez, solo tal vez, me anime pronto y decida continuar la historia, si veo algún comentario ... claro

Comenten! me harán sentir mejor xD


End file.
